Fire Emblem: Rewind
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: I went back in time, and I have to make sure I keep that a secret. However, it's hard to do just that when the person I love risks his life constantly and I feel like a traitor cause I can't tell him the truth. And who is this thief, this "Robin"? (Avatar's POV/Avatar's name is Gamer here)
1. Prologue: Rewind

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

"I'm glad that we're the same. Now I can give my life to protect the ones I care for," I said as I summoned the most powerful spell I knew that would ( hopefully ) end Grima.

"You would not DARE!" Screamed my double who so happened to be Grima, the fell dragon.

Insert irony here, she's my future self as well.

I threw the spell at Grima, at which the dragon roared in pain, before my double walked back abit, disappearing. When we were on the ground, I heard Chrom yell: "No!"

I looked over at my husband, a smile on my face. "Chrom... Please tell the others... My last thoughts were of them." A tear ran down my cheek.

"Gamer!" Chrom yelled.

"May we meet again, in a better life," I said as I waved goodbye, before everything turned black.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING!" A familar girl's voice went.

D-did I go back in time? No... Please, tell me I didn't go back in time!

"What do you propose we do?" Chrom's voice said.

"I...I dunno!" The girl reply as I open my eyes.

Chrom and Lissa's face light up upon seeing me awake.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom said.

"Hey there!" Lissa exclaim, at which I gave her a nod and a smile.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know," Chrom said jokingly.

I think I went back time... I really do.

Chrom brought out his hand, saying "Give me your hand."

I grab Chrom's hand, allowing him to pull me up while I notice Grima's mark on my hand.

...

...

...

I guess going back in time is better than dieing, right?

"What's your name? What brings you here?" Chrom ask.

I play with my light blue, teal like hair, deep in thought. Should I tell Chrom that he's my husband, and that I was sent back in time? Or that Emmeryn will die falling off a cliff so he wouldn't have to give up the Fire Emblem? Ah, Gods...

"Hey, someone in there?" Lissa asked, practically knocking at my head.

"Milady-" Frederick started.

"Lissa," I corrected, at which they look surprise that I know her name.

I can honestly say that that was a mistake.

"How do you know my/my sister's/milady's name?" The trio ask in union.

"Um... Well... You see..." I stutter, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Gods, maybe I should pick what I say next carefully... "Well... I know Lissa, the princess of Ylisse, and you, Chrom," I said as I motion to Chrom. "Is the prince. As for my name, it's Gamer."

Frederick frown. "Well, you seem to have done some research," Frederick reply to my knowledge.

"Yes, well..." I trail off when I remember what happened next. "Listen, a village is about to get attacked, one not far from here. You can choose to believe me or to not believe me, but I'm going to the nearby village to warn the villagers," I said as I got my tome, which was thunder and... I already miss my Arcthunder tome. And run off to where the village is, Chrom yelling "Wait!"

I stop to look back his way, at which I see him running next to me. "Somehow, I know I can trust you, Gamer. So if you say a village is about to be attacked, I believe you," Chrom said.

"Th-thank you, Chrom," I reply, resuming the run with him.

And next thing I know I'm hearing a horse neighing, running after us with Lissa screaming "SLOW DOWN, FREDERICK!"

Ah, how I missed them so.

* * *

**Me: **I decided to write a time loop. Cause truth be told, when I saw this cutsence when I choose to give my avatar up, I thought it resetted itself. So the "Welcome back, it's over now." really surprised me. Plus I'm curious on what would happen if it did do a time loop XD

Also, I need a present tense project. I'm not use to writing present tense wise, so please let me know if I did a good job so far.

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	2. Chapter 1: The Town is Saved!

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

Me and Chrom run into the village, and went to warn the villagers separately. I'm pretty sure Frederick and Lissa are helping as well. After all, Frederick is incredibly loyal to Chrom, and I have a feeling Frederick's being force ( pretty much ) to trust me.

It's a good thing I remember that the village would be on fire, cause just as we were getting the villagers out of the village, some Brigands start marching throughout the town, looking for treasure.

"You were right, Gamer..." Chrom whisper to me as we went to hide in a building. I had suggested the idea of hiding in a building to do a sneak attack on the Brigands.

"Boss, minus the treasure, this village is empty," I hear one of the Brigands say in a Plegian accent. Just hearing the accent made me wince...

"Then no one can stop us from burning the village down," the leader said as he lights a match.

"Now?" Chrom ask.

"Now," I reply, jumping out of the building with my bronze sword, cutting a Brigand down.

It took the Brigands some time to figure out what happen, and in that time Chrom and Frederick cut a few more Brigands down. The leader recover before the others could, yelling: "D*** IT! SHEPHERDS! RETREAT!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" I exclaim, cutting the leader down before he could run away.

I open my tome, feeling the magic and power of the thunder spell, as I will it to kill the 2 mages that were about to attack me, judging by their stance.

"...You know magic?" Chrom ask as he notice my tome.

"Yeah," I reply, closing the book.

I look around, seeing that the other Brigands were dead, with Frederick was killing the last Brigand that was alive not 5 seconds ago.

"The town sure was lucky we were nearby!" Lissa exclaim.

"And it was certainly lucky we found Gamer. But I'm curious, how did she know this village was about to be attacked?" Chrom ask.

"Pro-" Frederick begin, but I really don't feel like going through all this bull sh** again, even if he is just doing his job.

"No, I am not with them. No, I'm not a Plegian spy, and I'm telling the truth. So Naga help me, trust me, Frederick the wary!" I exclaim.

"Well, however she knew, she helped save a whole Ylissean village," Chrom said, his expression softening. "Gamer, you seem to be a capable tactician. Would you like to join the Shepherds?"

Oh, gods. I'm going have to pretend that I don't know what the Shepherds is. On the plus side, this is only a one time thing, thank the gods. "Shepherds? You tend sheep...in full armor?" I ask, a major sence of déjà vu washing over my being.

"He, it's a dangerous job. But no, not really. We tend sheep in a manner of speaking. We have ALOT of sheep, in that respect," Chrom reply.

"Ah," I reply. "Then yes. I would be honored to be a part of the Shepherds."

We walk over to where the villagers were hiding, saying it's safe to come out now. The mayor walk over to us, saying: "Milords and miladies! We are simple folks of simple means, but we would be honored to throw a feast for you lot, as a thank you for saving our village."

"My thanks, sir, but we really must be heading back to Ylisstol," Frederick said.

"Dark meat only for me, and no salt in the soup. I sim-Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But Frederick, it's nearly-" Lissa began.

"Dark!(Lissa)/Dark.(Me)" Me and Lissa reply in union, however I mutter mine. I have one of the biggest smiles on my face right now as I giggle, somehow enjoying this.

Frederick turn to Lissa, chuckling slightly. "When night falls, we'll eat off of the land. Make our beds of twigs and the likes. Didn't you say you would get used to this, milady?" Frederick reply, seeming like he was enjoying this as well.

"Frederick?! * groans * Sometimes I really hate you, Frederick," Lissa reply disappointly.

"You've got yourself quite a stern lieutenant there, huh?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, well 'stern' is one name for it. I can think QUITE a few others!" Lissa exclaim, stomping the ground abit.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to use his lance," Chrom says in a joking manner.

"I'll remember that," I reply as I think: _I already know that_.

"* ahems * You do realize I AM still present, milord?" Frederick asks, turning to Chrom, Lissa, and myself.

"Oh, we realize," me and Chrom said together. Chrom looked at me, then smiled before we both begin laughing.

"Do you 2 take me for a joke?" Frederick ask. I'm pretty sure he's only saying that cause I joined in on the teasing this time. I really hope that doesn't bite me in the behind...

"N-no! Of course not!" I exclaim quickly, ending both mine and Chrom's laughing session rather quickly.

"Shall we get going, then?" Frederick ask calmly.

"Yes, we should," Chrom reply, before turning to me. "Ready to go to the capital, Gamer?"

"Yeah," I reply with a nod and a smile.

Frederick, already on his horse, wait for us to go ahead of him. And when we were ahead of him, his horse walk slowly behind us. I'm curious about seeing Lucina, er, Marth, as she wants to be known here until sometime after me and Chrom marry, again. Maybe this time I'll see how she saves Lissa. ...Hopefully.

* * *

**Me: **Woah...

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	3. Chapter 2: Mayham in the Forest

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

Walking through the now dark forest where little moonlight could reach us, Lissa stops, causing the rest of us to stop. And here we go...

Lissa looks around abit, before going: "Ug! I told you, it's getting dark now! We should've stayed at the village!" Buzzings could be heard as a few flying insects flew around the irritated Lissa. "EEP! Now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that crawl all over you and bite you when you- WAG!" She started to cough up a storm, while exclaiming: "Wah! Won goph in mah mouph!"

I couldn't help but giggle at Lissa, once again enjoying this.

"Come now, Lissa. It isn't THAT bad!" I said.

"Besides, hardship builds character," Chrom adds.

Lissa eventually stops coughing, then said: "Ug! I think I've built QUITE enough character for ONE day!"

Minus the hoots and buzzings of the forest, there was silence for some moments. "Hmm," I went. "I don't know about you guys." _It's a small lie. _I repeat in my thoughts several times as I was saying that part. "But I'm starving," I finish.

"Yes. I would think that a little hunting and gathering is in order," Frederick replies to my comment. "We should also set up camp. It might be best if we split up the work."

"Chorm and I can go hunting, if it's not a problem with you," I said.

"So you can stab him in the back when I'm not looking? No." Frederick replies.

"I said IF it's not a problem with you!"

"It's fine if I go alone," Chrom cuts in.

This is going to take awhile...

* * *

Finally, after what seems like forever, we decided Chrom gets the meat while me, Frederick, and Lissa sets up camp. I much rather be helping Chrom, but this works too.

Opening the tome, I feel the powerful magic of the thunder tome pulse through my being, before I send it out as a powerful blast to light the sticks and stones that'll be the bonfire. And just in time, too. Chrom comes back with just enough meat for the four of us to share. He gave a smile at the lit bonfire, before sitting on a log we've ready before hand.

I gave a smile myself before sitting next to Chrom. Looks like Lissa and Frederick are sitting on the same log...again.

As I wait for the meat to cook, I think about how, or why, I came back in time. Again, it was better than dieing, but still...

Chrom, breaking me out of my thoughts, hands me some of the cooked meat. I take it gratefully, and I start to eat it. ...Which eventually turned to digging in...again. What can I say? It's good bear meat.

"He, it's been way too long since I've last had bear meat," Chrom said. "...What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

"Pass! Chrom, honestly, why can't you spare us an animal NORMAL people eat for once? Who eats bear, anyways?!"

"Milady, every experience makes us stronger, even the ones we don't enjoy," Frederick replies.

"Then why don't I see YOU eating it, Frederick?" Lissa countered.

"Me? Well, I'm not hungry. I-I had a large lunch. Yes, quite large," Frederick replies with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah right, Frederick!"

* * *

"..." I look over at Chrom, who was still up. "...Can't sleep?"

"Hmm?" He looks over at me, before his expression softens abit ( but it's still intense ). "Gamer... Actually, yes." He gets up, before walking over to a sleeping Lissa, shaking her awake.

"Hmm?" The sleepy girl groans out. She opens her eyes sleepily, looking at Chrom. "Chrom? What's wrong?"

"Forgive me, but...something is amiss," Chrom replies.

"Define 'something'," Lissa replies back.

Chrom shook his head. "I don't know what, or how to define it, but I'm going to see what it is."

"Not alone, you're not!" Lissa exclaims, jolting up from her makeshift bed.

"You can count me in, too!" I exclaim as I got up, having a fierce look of determination on my face.

"You two..." Chrom says as he looks at both of us, before smiling. "Thank you."

We walk deeper in the forest, the fire that's lit getting dimmer with every step we take. To me, there's an eerie feeling in the air, like something could happen at any given moment...

"It's quiet... Abit too quiet, if you ask me," Lissa said. "And it's way too dark, too."

"I don't like this one bit," Chrom replies while turning to me and Lissa.

Suddenly, the ground begins shaking. I'm struggling just to keep my balance to where I'm using a tree for support, but that helps little with this type of shaking. It's a mirical how I kept my balance the last time this happened.

"Gods! What in the-Lissa! Gamer! Stay close!" Chrom exclaims through all the shaking.

You don't have to tell me twice, Chrom! Lissa's in Chrom's embrace, at which I can't help but feel incredibly jealous, while the earth starts to crack.

"Lissa, run," Chrom says calmly.

"Hm?"

"I mean it, GO!" He repeats again as he pushes Lissa away. "Gamer, follow us!"

Again, you don't have to tell me that twice, Chrom.

With Chrom, I begin running, barely avoiding the flames that shot up from the rising ground. This is NOT natural! Eventually, we're in a wide open area ( well, as wide open as a forest will allow ), catching our breaths. Lissa looks up to the sky, pointing while asking: "Chrom, Gamer, what IS that?!" as a giant blue eye opens.

Risen comes out of the eye, groaning while they do, before landing on the ground and getting up. They still groan as the look up at us, their eyes flashing as they look at us.

"Lissa, you better stand back," Chrom replies, unsheltering Falchion. One of the Risen runs towards Chrom, getting ready to strike, but Chrom was quicker and sliced it in its midsection. However, it turned its head one hundred and eighty digresses to look at Chrom, swinging its ax at Chrom, which Chrom blocks easily with his sword. "Gamer, do you know anything about them that'll be useful?"

"They're called-WAH!" I start, but was cut short when the other Risen swung its ax at me. I dodge quickly, reading my tome. But it seems to have lost intrust in me as it walked over to Lissa, infront of Lissa where if I shoot lightning magic, I'd get her, too. Naga, why?! If I send lightning through the Risen, there's a good chance I could kill her! Why?!

"Lissa!" Chrom exclaims and runs to ( hopefully ) save her.

However, a "man" who looks similar to Prince Marth, but with a mask, lands on the ground, closer to Lissa than Chrom is, and runs to Lissa, his sword behind his head. As the Risen brings down its ax, the man stops infront of Lissa, his sword blocking the ax from going down any father.

Chrom stops at the sight of him, at which the other looks to Chrom, demanding help.

Chrom replies with a "...Right," and runs to the Risen, his sword ready to go through its midsection. This caught the Risen off guard, allowing both Chrom and the male to slice the Risen at the same time. The Risen drops its ax, groaning while disappearing in purple smoke.

The male shelters his sword, his back towards me, Chrom, and Lissa.

"That's quite an entrance," Chrom says. "What's your name?"

The male didn't reply. Instead, he leaves just as Frederick comes, on his horse and all.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick exclaims.

"Frederick!" Lissa exclaims back in a near terrified voice.

"Milady, are you hurt in any way?" Frederick asks.

Lissa shook her head no.

"Thank the gods," Frederick replies, relieved.

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa exclaims.

"As much as I hate cutting in, we should focus on the problem at hand!" I exclaim.

"Right!" The others exclaim, getting their weapons ready.

* * *

**Me: *** smiles *

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	4. Chapter 3: Ylisstol at Last!

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

Gods, those Risen certainly did a number on us this time. By that, I mean Lissa's healing alone couldn't completely heal all our wounds. Most of it was my fault, though... I had gotten way too cocky, forgetting about the fact that without Sully and Virion, we could've died last time (despite the fact that last time we pretty much had the Risen on the run...minus the general which almost did kill us without their help). I appreciate the help greatly, though.

Lissa, sticking her tounge out, did her best to heal the last of my wounds. "There. Feeling better, Gamer?"

"Much," I reply with a smile.

"Thank the gods Sully and the archer-" Chrom started to say, but was quickly cut off by the said male.

"The archest of archers, if you would please!" Virion exclaim.

"...The archest of archers," Chrom resumes. "We probably would've gotten killed."

"How coincidental," Frederick says in an almost growling tone, glaring at me.

"H-hey! I got alittle cocky! Forgive me if I almost got you all killed!" I exclaim, putting my arms in front of me in a defensive way.

"Alittle? Try ALOT!" Lissa chimes in.

Not helping, Lissa. With a sigh, I start playing with my teal (It's really steel-blue) hair. "In Naga's name! What is it you want from me?!" I suddenly snap without thinking.

By now, I'm pretty much annoyed at not meeting "Marth" again up close, Frederick being SOOO protective and wary of me (even though it's his job) and I think the fact that I almost got everyone killed was getting to me.

Chrom looks at me, wide eyed for Naga knows why, before saying quietly: "For you to help us."

"Pardon me for intruding, milords and miladies," a sudden voice rang.

Out of alarm, I jump off the ground, my hand on my bronze sword's handle, but I quickly relax when I realize it's Marth.

He did a small bow, before saying politely: "Good evening to you."

"Hey! That's the guy who saved my life!" Lissa exclaim, running up to him, jumping happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Is there anything I or my brother can do for you?"

Marth frowns, at which I hope is in thought.

"Well, there is one thing," he says. "But it'll have to wait. I only came back to warn you."

"Warn us?" Chrom asks, pushing Lissa back abit to get abit closer to Marth.

"Yes," Marth replies. "What you just went though tonight was nothing compared to what will happen."

"What'll happen?" Lissa asks, trying to get closer to Marth, despite Chrom's arm protesting her from going any closer.

"I'd rather not say, but be wary," Marth replies, before walking away. He stops after a few paces, looking over his shoulder. "And for anyone who's curious, my name is Marth."

"After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asks.

"Yes," he says before once again walking away.

When I look at Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick (what the h***, Frederick?), they were looking at me like I knew what Marth was talking about. Oh, Naga...

Please tell me I can change the subject with no chances of it coming back to this one. "I really don't know about you all, but we should head back to the capital."

"Yes. We should see if the capital has been spared of the chaos we've encountered here," Frederick replies, hopping on his horse.

* * *

Seeing Emmeryn walking in Ylisstol's streets reminded me of what'll happen to her, and how much I had really missed her during the two years she was dead (and before I came back here).

"Gamer?" Chrom's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Mm?" I look at Chrom.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"If you say so..." Chrom muttered. For the next part, he rose his voice. "Would you like to meet Emmeryn?"

I gave a nod, not really wanting to say yes. Chrom smiles, walking ahead to the castle while I follow close behind. Besides the fact that I love Chrom, I was also walking close to Chrom to avoid Frederick and potentially getting stabbed and killed by Frederick's lance.

Once we walked through the halls, we finally enter the room Emmeryn's in.

"Chrom, Lissa, welcome home. Oh, and good morrow, Frederick," Emmeryn says in her soft and quiet voice.

"Emm, I'm glad to be back," Chrom says with a smile.

"Phila," Frederick started.

How could I forget Phila, who was standing **_right next to Emmeryn_**?

* * *

_Flashback_

D-did Risen REALLY just appear?! D***!

The Risen next to Phila (but was at a fair distence) drew it's arrow, aiming right at Phila. The Risen let loose the arrow, which killed her mount and herself, her final words being: "Emmeryn...I'm so...sorry. I've...failed you..."

_End flashback_

* * *

Oh, right. She died at the same time (right around, really) Emm did. She was also one of those people I never really _talked _to.

"Have you heard anything about the chaos we faced in the forest?"

"Yes. Those things have been sighted all over Ylisse," Phila replies.

Frederick didn't seem please with the news. How I could tell? Well, he was fingering his lance. Take that to the training room, Frederick. Take that to the training room.

With a sigh, he looks up at Phila. "I was hoping it wasn't that grim of news," he replies.

Emmeryn looks at me, then smiles. "Chrom, who's your new companion?"

Chrom looks back at me, blushing slightly. D-did he really forget I was here? "Th-that's Gamer. She's the Shepherd's new tactician."

"And a hero to a village far in the south from here!" Lissa exclaims.

I felt myself blushing. "I-it's not THAT big of a deal!"

"Mm? Explain, please," Emmeryn replies.

"Well, she knew an attack was about to happen at the village and told us. We, as Shepherds, warned the villagers before those nasty brigands could harm a single person and the village itself! Gamer had suggest a sneak attack, which worked well! I can see why Chrom made her our new tactician!" Lissa explains.

"Forgive me, but I say that was a set-up just so Gamer could earn our trust so she could stab us all in the back," Frederick spoke up.

"Frederick!" Chrom snap at the knight.

"Yet you allowed her in the castle? Does she truly have your trust?" Emmeryn ask.

"Yes. This may sound weird, but I feel as if I've already knew Gamer as if she's a childhood friend. I know I can trust her," Chrom reply.

Emmeryn gave a smile and a chuckle, before saying: "You have Chrom's trust, Gamer, so you'll have mine as well."

"Th-thank you, milady," was my reply.

"And thank you, Frederick, for being as cautionus as ever. Chrom and Lissa are truly blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I prey they remember that from time to time," Emm continue.

"They do at times, milady," Frederick replies.

"Chrom, we were about to hold council. Would you like to join us?" Emm ask.

"Of course," he replies before looking at Lissa. "Lissa, why don't bring Gamer to the barrier?"

Her eyes seems to light up as she grabs my arm, pulling/dragging me out of the door.

For someone who can't use a weapon, she sure is strong. I found myself trying to pry her hand off my arm, forgetting to ask her to lighten her grip, a few times due to her hurting my arm with that grip.

At least I get to see the others again.

* * *

**Me: **That's the end...for now, anyways.

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Shepherds

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

When Lissa finish dragging me into the surprisingly huge barracks, we were in the room where I first met the others. It had Ylisse's crest on the walls, with a red carpet rolled out on the floor. Though it's nothing fancy, it's at least decent for being a small(ish) room. When I notice Sumia, she was looking out the window, sighing with a longing look on her face.

...

Letitgoletitgoletitgo. Sumia'll (hopefully) end up with someone nice. Someone who _**isn't Chrom**_.

"Lissa!" Maribelle exclaims as she runs into the room. "Are you hurt?! I heard about what happened in the forest!"

"You make it sound like I can't handle a few battles, Maribelle," Lissa replies. "The only thing I can't handle is the bear barbeque and the bugs..." She shivers after saying that.

I still can't see why not alot of people like bear. It's delicious! Though I do agree on the bugs...

"Ex-excuse me, but when can we see Chrom?" Sumia asks, turning her head to look at Lissa.

"Soon...hopefully," Lissa replies.

Vaike came in, his hand on the handle of his ax, which could be found on his back. From the sweat I could see and the slight heavy panting, I could tell he was just training.

"Hey, did Chrom do a decent job without Teach being around?" Vaike asks.

"So you're "Teach" now?" Lissa asks back.

"Ha ha! I taught him everything I know!" Vaike exclaims proudly.

"Riiiight," Lissa replies, rolling her eyes in the process.

Clearing my throat, I got everyone who was in the room's attention.

"Right, who's the stranger?" Vaike asks.

"Not like there's anyone stranger than you, Vaike, but ta-da! This here is Gamer, our new tactician!" Lissa replies with a smile.

"Who names their kid "Gamer"?" Vaike asks.

The same person who happens to be trying to resurrect Grima. Hopefully, that won't happen until MUUUUCH later...like after I die...assuming I can.

"Whoever did name her that, I hope she has SOME manners. I'm sick of being near buffoons most of the time," Maribelle replies, obviously referring to Vaike, from what I could tell.

A sudden clearness of the throat startle me and probably my friends. With everyone else, I turn around to see Chrom with a serious face. Sumia's face lit up, running(ish) towards Chrom. That is, until she trip.

"Sumia! Are you ok?!" Chrom ask, helping her up.

"No! I mean, yes! Ug, I'm such a klutz sometimes," Sumia replies.

"Hey, even the best of us can be clumsy sometimes," Chrom replies, letting go of Sumia after she got up.

"Really? How come I never seen you trip then, Chrom?" Lissa asks teasingly.

"Shut up," Chrom almost snap.

During all of this, I was giggling. How did I not pay attention to this before?

"Anyways, tomorrow we'll be marching to Regna Ferox. This mission is strictly voluntary, so-" Chrom began, but quickly got cut off.

"I'll go!" Lissa suddenly exclaims.

"Hey, hey. Ol' Teach'll go too," Vaike replies.

"I... Well, I... Ug," Sumia began in a soft spoken voice.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asks.

"I-I want to help, too. But I'm afraid I'll only get in the way," Sumia replies.

"Well..." Chrom went before looking at me like I had an answer...which I did.

"You're Sumia, right?" I ask, which felt really weird for me to ask since I knew it was her. She nods her head, so I continue."Like Chrom said, no one is forcing you to go. But if you don't go, who knows what'll happen," I said all while remembering what really would've happened.

"But I'm such a klutz...I'd only hold the others back," Sumia replies.

"Sumia... Sometimes, you can only gain strength on the battlefield," I said. "And if we do meet with a battle, you can just watch if you don't feel like fighting."

"...Thank you," Sumia replies. "Chrom, I'll find some way to help you on the field. You can count on it!"

"I look forward to it, Sumia," Chrom replies. He looks over at me with a smile. "And Gamer, I can't wait to see your tactics if a battle happens."

I smile myself, very glad to hear that from him.

* * *

After being shown to my "new" room, which only had a bed and table, (It'll get bookshelves later) I open a journal I got to write tactics in, grab a quill, and began writing in it. The first few things I wrote in it was what'll happen and why and how I could change it. Or why I shouldn't. The one that stood out to me the most was Emmeryn's sacrifice.

Tickling the corner of my mouth with the feather part of the quill, I was coming up with all the reason I should change it. ...There was none, truth be told. Don't get me wrong, there had to be SOMETHING that would be beneficial if Emmeryn was saved, but I must've spend a few hours trying to come up with them.

However, I found MUCH more benefits if she died, much more easily.

...D***. I hated seeing Chrom that upset.

With a sigh, I close the book right around the same time Chrom enter my room.

"Chrom? Why are you here?" I ask.

"To get you for dinner, of course," he replies. "Unless you rather eat in here."

I get up from my chair, a smile on my face. "Actually, I'm curious to eat with the rest of the Shepherds," I reply.

* * *

After the much-needed and crazy dinner, I'm back in my room, laying on my bed. With a sigh, I turn to my side and close my eyes, falling asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

**Me: **Ok, to clear some things up...

**To Guest**: No, it's not going to repeat itself. Trust me, what you said was clear (at least, to me)

Hey, I'm trying my best. I'm not the best, but I thank God I'm not the worst.

I know that, but I'm the type of person who doesn't say or write cusses (even if it ruins the tone of the story). Not unless I'm angry. And even THEN I don't cuss, or if I do, I censor it (most of the time).

She's OOC? Oh, s-sorry bout that. Like you said, though, the personality isn't too in depth in the game, but at the same time I don't want her OOC.

Hey, don't worry. It wasn't harsh, it was helpful. Thank you SOOOO much!

**To Manakete King**: * blushing * Th-thank you for spotting those typos, Manakete King. I'll go back and fix 'em later.

I know my battle scenes needs work. I know that. It's just there not stuff I usually write for...

**Me: **Now that I'm done with that...

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	6. Chapter 5: In Need of Rest

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

My eyes snaps open as sudden pain spikes through my back.

"Yow!" I exclaim, realizing I'm on the floor. D*mn, that hurts!

For a few minutes, I just laid on the floor, waiting for the pain to leave. I got up, using my bed as support, ignoring the lingering pain in my back. I can get up and move now, that's all that matters at the moment.

With a sigh, I look out the window and see it was still dark out. However, by where the stars are, I could tell that the sun would rise soon.

Until it does rise, I guess I'll train. I grab my cloak and put it on, my tome already in one of the inner pockets, while I pick up my bronze sword and leave.

* * *

"HA!" I exclaim, sending lightning through the training dummy.

By now, the sun was rising and I've already went through 10 dummies. Success?

...

I don't even know anymore.

With a sigh, I close my tome and put it back where it belongs in my cloak.

"Tired?" A voice suddenly went, which made me jump. I look to see Chrom, who was at the door with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah..." I said tiredly. "...What are you doing up?"

"I always get up early to get some training in," he said casually.

That was when I realize Falchion was at Chrom's side, his hand on the handle.

"So why are YOU up?" He ask back.

"I just am," I reply, picking up my bronze sword I had long since forgotten about.

"Well, we'll be marching in a few hours, maybe you should take the time to rest," Chrom said with concern.

"I do rest when I can. After all, a lady needs her rest," I reply.

"Bwa?" Chrom reply with a look of surprisement on his face.

"Chrom? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I didn't know you had consider yourself a lady..." he reply.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just, how you fight. Minus Sully, I've never seen a "lady" fight like you do. N-not to say you're not a la-why are you picking up that piece of wood?"

"Gods, Chrom! Didn't anyone teach you manners?!" I said, getting ready to smack Chrom with the piece of wood I picked up.

"Y-yes!" was the Ylissean prince's reply. "I just never thought of you as a lady!"

"And that was a mistake!" I exclaim, whacking Chrom with the piece of wood.

Chrom dodged a few of my attacks before running off, me chasing him closely behind. And I do mean _closely_. As he was running, he mutter something, but I'm too busy trying to whack the living daylights out of him to notice what he muttered. Besides, I think that's why Chrom muttered whatever it is he said, so I wouldn't notice.

* * *

**Me: **I needed a filler and an excuse to start up the support conversations between Chrom and Gamer XD

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	7. Chapter 6: An Eventful March

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

I don't know who's luckier: Me or Chrom. Basically, mine and Chrom's yelling woke up everyone who was near-by, including Frederick. The great knight got out of his room and grabbed the piece of wood I was trying to hit Chrom with.

All I can say is that breakfast was very quiet.

At the moment, I'm in my room, packing for the march to Regna Ferox. I look at the book I left on the table, before picking it up and putting it in my pack. I know I'm gonna need that, it has some of my tactics in it!

"Tome, check. My bronze sword," I pause to make sure that my bronze sword is by my side, only to realize it's still in the training room. "Got to get it."

I put down the checklist on the table, opening the door to my room (I had it close cause I needed my privacy) and going down to the room where I was so rudely insulted. My bronze sword was fairly easy to spot, so I walk over to it and grab it, putting it on the holder on my side and walking back to my room.

I pick up the checklist, checking off the spot for my bronze sword.

As I finish making sure I got everything, Frederick comes in.

"Gamer, are you done?" He ask.

"Yeah," I reply. "Just making sure I got everything."

* * *

Leaving Ylissetol, we start the long march that's ahead of us. For the time being, me and Chrom are avoiding each other, with Chrom ahead of us and me at the very back.

"So, how long do you think this'll take?" Sumia asks me, before tripping over a pebble.

I help her up, replying: "I don't know." Then I added: "I hope you don't trip so often during the trip."

"Yeah, me too," she replies, taking a pebble that was in her boot out. "Those pebbles get annoying after a while."

I giggle at the comment. "Maybe I can support you for the time being."

"That...sounds pretty good, actually," Sumia replies, bringing her arm around my neck.

* * *

Risen. So d*mn many.

...

I take that comment back.

At this point, Sumia's staying as far back as possible while me, Chrom, and Frederick battle the Risen (With Sully, Stahl, and Virion's help as well, of course). Vaike, for some unknown reason, lost his ax and is back with Sumia.

I bring my sword out from its holder on my side, hitting the Risen in front of me with the handle, before striking the bronze blade through the undead. I then move the blade through its head, causing it to disappear in purple smoke.

"Gamer, behind you!" Chrom yells.

I quickly turn my head to see the approaching Risen.

"Aw, come on!" I yell, slicing through its mid-section. Of course, it blocks my attack with its ax. But then it suddenly disappears, an ax on the ground in front of me. "EEP!" I exclaim, jumping back to avoid getting attacked. Of course, I see the ax's owner, which relief floods my being.

"Sorry, Gamer. Didn't mean to surprise ya like that," Vaike says, pulling the ax back.

"It's fine," I reply.

I turn around to see the rest of the Risen gone. Vaike groans, saying: "Come ON! Teach needs some practice! Ya couldn't leave a few of those things for me to pound?"

"If you had your ax, you wouldn't have had to miss so much of the battle," Frederick replies.

Well, with the Risen done, we start walking again.

* * *

The further north we go, the colder it gets.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Chrom asks, walking up to the Pegasus that's laying down.

"Is it really...?" Lissa chimes in, getting closer to the Pegasus.

"It is, milady," Frederick replies.

"Hey there... I'm Lissa," Lissa says, about to touch the Pegasus.

The Pegasus neighed and got up quickly, stomping around. Lissa, startle from what I could tell, quickly runs behind Frederick. The Pegasus, in response, got back down, calming down somewhat.

"That thing is crazed!" Chrom exclaims.

"C-captain, I-I might be able to calm it down," Sumia chimes in.

She takes her arm off the back of my neck, walking over to the hurt Pegasus slowly. "Shh, easy now girl, I won't hurt you." She touches its snout, before getting closer to hug it.

"Woah! It sure picked a favorite fast," Lissa says, peeking from behind Frederick.

"I-I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, Lissa," Sumia replies, stroking the Pegasus's mane.

"You sure do have a way with animals, Sumia," Chrom says.

"Listen, I'll be here for a while. Why don't you all go ahead without me while I treat to the Pegasus's wounds," Sumia asks.

"We can wait, Sumia," Chrom replies.

"Chrom, when Ylisse is in trouble, every moment is priceless. Plus, I insist," Sumia reply.

"You sure?" Chrom asks.

"Yeah," she replies with a smile. "I'll catch up when I can."

"Ok, just be careful, Sumia," Chrom replies.

"I will."

* * *

By now, it was night-time when we reach where the meadow turns to snow. Everyone agrees to stop for the night and starts to unpack, myself included.

One thing that surprises me is that everyone packed firewood. Then again, I should've seen that coming. ...Lissa even brought the rocks.

We all set up the fire-place, lighting the d*mn thing in the cold, which was near impossible cause of the countless, countless times the wind has blown it out, before it eventually lit up.

We all got pieces of meat that we each cook up, and start eating.

"Mm, bear meat, Chrom?" I ask.

"Yeah," Chrom replies.

* * *

After the dinner, we all fell asleep, but... I didn't. I'm still up, sitting up on my "bed" for the time being, before sighing and getting up and out of my tent. I watch the snow that's falling on the snowy side, but... I also see a figure. I rub my eyes, looking again, the figure still there.

"What the?" I ask myself, walking over to the figure.

However, as I got closer, the figure would back away. Eventually, I stop, and stare at the figure.

"Who are you?" I ask.

Nothing.

"Why are you here?!" I exclaim.

The figure then runs off, and I gave chase. As I run after the figure, the camp gets further away from my sight, until I can't see it anymore. I stop eventually to catch my breath, shivering as I did.

"...Why did you chase me?"

I give a small yelp, before turning around to see the figure was behind me. Now that I could see the figure, I could tell that it was a male, just around my age and height, wearing a mask similar, if not identical, to Marth's. He had his hood up, covering his hair and something similar to a cape. His shirt was blue with gold linings at the neck, and his pants were white with gold linings and brown gloves on. By his side was a sword, but I couldn't tell which one it was.

...I'm surprise he isn't shivering, cause I'm shivering like crazy.

"I...I don't know..." was my reply.

"So you chased me for the h*ll of it?" He asks.

"No..." I reply.

"...Here," he says, taking off the hood and the cape part attached to it and puts it around me.

I give a small gasp at the color of his hair. "Y-your hair! I-it's-" I start.

"Steel blue like your's?" He finishes in the form of a question.

"Y-yes!" I reply.

He smirks, before pushing me. "Come on, I better get you back to your campsite."

* * *

**Me: **Who could this person be...?

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening.

PS: Sorry if I go between past and present tense too much. I said before when I started this story that I'm not use to writing for the present tense. So if I write in past tense sometimes, I don't mean to.


	8. Chapter 7: Regna Ferox Madness

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

With the guy I just met, we walk back to the side where the snow wasn't falling. Despite wearing a somewhat heavy clock, it didn't exactly keep the cold out.

"Um... Thanks," I say with a slight blush.

"No problem," he replies, before bringing out his hand. "May I have my hooded cape back, now?"

I take the cape off me and give it to him, which he puts on quickly. "Helping you get back was the least I could do." With that, he starts to walk away.

"W-wait!" I call out to him.

"Hm?" He turns around to look at me. "Yes?"

"At least tell me your name. I have a feeling we might meet each other again..." I reply.

He gives a grunt before sighing. "I am most commonly known as Robin. As for my real name...I don't remember it."

"Robin...? It seems...familiar," I reply.

"..."

"..."

"...Well, bye. See you around?"

"Sure, I guess," I reply.

* * *

After the whole meeting Robin event, I fell asleep quickly and easily. In fact, I had a hard time getting up when Chrom was waking me up to continue the march.

Am I GLAD we stopped by a village on the way to the gate for coats. My cloak isn't the best warm-me-up clothing here.

Finally, we're at the gates, the guard/captain/whatever the soon to be escort is called here.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" The knight asks.

"Please, let us go through! We are in need of troops for Ylisse!" Chrom replies.

"So you say you're Ylisseans?" the knight asks.

"That is correct."

"Attack!"

The lancers throws their lances at Chrom, which Chrom didn't bother getting out of the way of. However, just before the lances hit him, a white blur passes by, Chrom disappearing after the blur passes by. Me and the others look up to the sky to see a Pegasus, with Sumia and Chrom riding together.

After alittle bit, Sumia rides back down to the ground, helping Chrom getting off the Pegasus.

"Looks like we have to fight our way in," Chrom says, bringing his sword out.

* * *

While Chrom went ahead to finish the commander, me and the others were keeping the rest of the foes back. With Sumia, I send some lightning at the archer, and before he could recover, Sumia hits him with her lance, knocking the archer unconscious.

Another archer fell before he had the chance to use his bow, and that was when I realize Kellam was battling with us.

On the other side, I take notice how Sully was just hitting the guards with her lance while Virion actually stop to take aim at a target.

With the guards on my, Sumia, and Kellam's side defeated, I run up to see Chrom dodging the lance of the commander. He quickly goes behind the commander, his sword on the back of the armor. However, the commander turns around, the lance about to strike Chrom, when he swiftly dodges the attack.

"You're good," he says, preparing to attack again.

"You're not half bad yourself...for a brigand," the commander added.

"For the last time, I am not a brigand! I am Chrom, prince of Ylisse!"

"Prove it with your strength!"

With that, the commander tries to strike Chrom again, but Chrom once again dodges. He then uses his speed to knock the commander down, his sword close to piercing the armor.

"How's that for strength?" Chrom asks.

"Not...bad. I've never seen a brigand fight like you just did, so that must mean... Forgive me, prince Chrom, for launching an attack on you," the commander says as Chrom helps the knight up. "I had truly thought you were brigands, trying to sneak into Regna Ferox again, posing as Ylisseans."

"What?"

"Nevermind. You wanted to see the khan?"

"Yes."

"I shall let the khan know that we're coming and I shall escort you there myself."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciate the help."

* * *

As we walk to the stadium, I notice some guards walking to the stadium as well with a prisoner, at least as far as I could tell, walking with them.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We found a rouge trying to break into Regna Ferox," our escort replies.

Despite it snowing, I try to see who the rouge was, but to no success. All I could tell was that the rouge was wearing a cape (Not like that's not normal. It's perfectly normal for a rouge).

* * *

"So you're the khan?" Chrom asks Flavia.

"I'm ONE of them. I'm the east khan," Flavia replies.

"Khan Flavia!" A messenger exclaims suddenly.

"Hm? What is it?" Flavia asks the messenger.

"Forgive me if I'm interfering with anything important, the rouge has been found."

"Bring him in."

Some guards brought in none other than...Robin?! Well, this is a surprise. He's struggling against their grips, but eventually stops.

"What is the meaning of this?! I sneak around the kingdom one time, and next thing I know I'm captured!" He yells in anger.

"You stole some weapons that is property to Regna Ferox. So you are a criminal to the kingdom's eyes," Flavia replies, turning back to Chrom.

"It was only a few weapon, most of them were dull to use!" He exclaims back.

"I don't want to hear it. Take him away."

The guards starts moving to the where they'll imprison Robin, but I couldn't help but notice a slight opening, which was a chance for Robin to escape. He must've noticed the opening as well, cause he breaks free from their grips, before knocking them out. He quickly takes his sword out, having it close to Flavia's neck!

"Robin, what the h*ll?!" I ask.

He looks at me, backing away from her, placing his sword back. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"You know this guy?" Frederick, Chrom, and Flavia ask me.

I sigh before replying: "Not exlactly. I only know his name. As to why I'm here, Robin, I'm here for Ylisse."

"For Ylisse...? Why for Ylisse?" He asks.

"Well... It's my home," I reply.

"Home..." he repeats.

* * *

**Me: **Wow...

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	9. Chapter 8: Why Me?

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

"It's felt like years since I've held the full throne! Thank you for your help, Chrom," Flavia says to us.

"It was no problem," he replies.

"And as promised, you have your alliance," Flavia replies.

"Thank you."

* * *

Throughout the march back to Ylisstol, me and Robin were in the back in silence. Well, not the VERY back since Lon'qu was behind us. It was very easy to feel how uncomfortable he was to see that a woman (Me) was infront of him, but at the same time, I think he's happy to see that Robin wasn't talking to me (And the fact he was the only other male around me).

I have eventually given up trying to talk to Robin and just look straight ahead, not wanting to bother anymore.

"...Well?" Robin asks.

"Well what?" I ask back.

"Aren't you going to try to get me to talk to you?"

"It's obvious you didn't want to talk, so I just stopped."

"...Your voice is soothing."

WHAT THE H*LL?! That just deserved him a slap, which knocked him onto the ground. I heard Lon'qu grunt, muttering: "Women." after he finished the grunt.

"OW! WHAT THE H*LL, WOMAN?!" Robin screams at me.

"First off, my name is Gamer! Second, I'm taken!" I scream back at him.

"By who?"

"..."

"You were just saying that, huh?" He asks as he gets up, rubbing his cheek.

"N-no! I _am_ taken!" I exclaim.

"Then why didn't you answer my question?" He asks.

I bite my lip, picking my next words carefully. Unfortunately, all strategic thinking has left my mind for the moment.

"Because..."

"You big liar."

And he's on the ground again, with me storming off on ahead of the two most annoying members of the Shepherds (Until Tharja, of course).

* * *

Guess where I am.

I'm (trying) to save the town that Maribelle tried protecting last time, with the said person. Of course, I say try for one reason, and one reason alone. It's on freaking fire.

My iron sword (I decided to upgrade from the bronze one) went through one of the Plegian's soldier's chest, mainly said person's heart, and he drops dead. It wasn't any easier to kill with a sword than a tome, but I lost that during the panic. I think I understand how Vaike felt, now.

I suddenly feel sudden and harsh pain go through my right shoulder. I scream in pain and see that a steel sword is through my right shoulder. I switch my sword to my left hand and cut the sword's owner in half, kicking the upper half of the body off the lower half. The lower half got on its knees, then fell onto what was left of it.

I give another scream in pain as Maribelle takes the sword out of my shoulder before healing it. She then gives a small scoff.

"These brutes are getting on my nerves," she says after finishing healing my shoulder.

"That's something we can both agree on," I mutter my reply.

It doesn't help much that I had decided to keep this event to myself and try to save the town on my own (With the little help Maribelle is giving).

I turn my head to see one of the panicking villagers cowering in fear, infront of him was a Plegian (Surprising, not really). I swiftly strike the Plegian at his right shoulder, slicing said arm off. It so happens it was the same arm holding the weapon.

The Plegian's screams in pain can be heard throughout the whole town, before I slice his head off and kick the body away from the townsfolk.

"You ok?" I ask as I help the villager up.

"Y-yeah," he replies with a shaky breath.

With a closer look, I see his right arm bleeding and something that looks like glass (Probably is) poking in said arm, on the upper part which wasn't bleeding. Also, his clothes were rip and torn.

"Go over to Maribelle. She'll heal your wounds," I said in a commanding but soft voice.

"O-okay," the villager replies before walking over to Maribelle.

I give a small smile, glad to know I at least saved one life. Though before I could look for more villagers in need, everything turns black.

* * *

**Me: **Thank you all for 50 reviews! To show my thanks, I'm writing a point in the story in someone else's POV (Though it's gonna be past tense and short).

* * *

Frederick's POV

I was awoken by yelling from milord and the new member, Gamer. I got up, not caring at the moment that my hair was messy, and open my door to see Gamer running after Chrom with a piece of wood.

Gods, what happened to cause this?

I stop Gamer for a moment while I got the piece of wood she was chasing milord with. It was slightly burned with marks that only a sword could do, so my guess is this piece was from a training dummy.

I look at milord and ask: "What happened, milord?"

He mutters something with a blush, which I couldn't quite hear. Well, whatever the reason, I stopped it before milord got hurt (I made sure he wasn't afterwords).

* * *

**Me: **Bwahaha! I know I skip ALOT of details in the story (Like Frederick saving Chrom) so more than likely, I will fill in some of the blanks with these shorts (Mainly when I reach a milestone, sadly). The story is still in Gamer's POV, though, but at least I get to experiment writing for the others in their POV. Y'know, if I ever run into a story idea with their POV... And to where I want to write it...

Anyways, like always,

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	10. Chapter 9: Break-out!

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

Slowly, I open my eyes and get up from being on the floor. _Where the hell am I? _I think as I look around.

The room I was in had walls made of bricks. The items here were a bed, a sink, and a toilet.

...

If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is a prison cell. I look over my left shoulder to see bars and a guard. So yes, I'm in a prison cell.

Ug, my head hurts...

I rub my head, trying to remember what happened last. I remember helping Maribelle with saving the town, but nothing past that. I sigh, before getting up and get on the bed, laying down.

* * *

Robin. Robin, this is _stupid_. Currently, he's picking the lock on my door, with, from what I could tell, lit-

Oh, nevermind. He just opened the cell door.

Uh... Thanks?

"Try and keep your steps light and quiet and follow me," he said as he begins to walk away from my cell.

I sigh and follow him, doing my best to do just that. A few times, we came across some guards, but Robin finished them rather quickly before they could do a thing. I just wish I still had my sword and tome...

Eventually, Robin stops, causing me to stop. He looks around the corner, so I look around it as well. There was a guard opening a cell, before he walks in and walks out with... Maribelle?!

...Why am I surprised?

"Let me go, you brute!" She screams at the guard.

"Shut up and walk!" The guard replies, pushing her forward as he did.

"Stay here," Robin commands, before running around the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The guard yells before a scream in pain could be heard from him with a thud shortly following.

"Shut up and die," Robin replies.

I walk around the corner to see Robin taking his sword out of the now dead guard's chest, which was covered in blood by now. He shelters his sword and turns to look at Maribelle.

"You all right?" He asks her.

"Y-yeah..." She replies, looking at the dead guard.

"Ok, Robin. Did you come up with an escape plan?"

"I came up with a part of it," he replies, giving me a map. "The part to free you girls. I was thinking you could do the rest of the thinking on a way out."

How did I know that was going to be his answer? Anyways, I open the map and see an exit not too far from where we are. But... It had _a lot _guards blocking it. It also happens to be the only escape exit in the whole dungeon. Great... I don't even have my weapons and it seems unfair to let Robin ram through them all. Not to mention he'll be easily over-powered.

I sit on the floor and put the map down, putting my figure on where we were and searching for the weapons vault. And it's...past the exit. ...Damn... Hang on...Robin is a sneaky thief. Maybe...

"Robin, do you think you can sneak past the guards at this exit and get my sword and tome and Maribelle's staff?" I ask the hooded thief.

He kneels down and looks at the map as well. "...It'll be tricky, but I can do it."

I give him a smile. "Thanks, Robin." He nods at me before running off ahead of me and Maribelle. I close the map and put it inside my cloak.

"Do you really think he'll come back for us?" Maribelle asks.

"...Not really, but I'm hoping for the best," I reply.

* * *

**Me: **:P I don't really want to end it here, but I really don't want to continue this chapter, too... Ug, why?

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	11. Chapter 10: A Grand Struggle

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

With a sigh, I re-look over the map Robin gave me. I have nothing else better to do, anyways. Well, unless I want to talk to Maribelle, but it's incredibly...awkward for me to talk to her. I get that she's a noble and all, but it's so awkward to talk to her. Or at least, it's awkward for me.

Gods, I really could use a relaxing shower right about now.

"How long do you think we've been waiting here?" Maribelle asks.

"I dunno. Fifteen minutes, at most."

"You'd think that for a thief, he'd be faster than this."

Well, I don't blame him if he's having difficulties. After all, there are a lot of guards blocking the only way out.

"INTRUDER!"

Robin, you did _not_!

Robin runs past us, at _least_ ten guards behind him, a good twenty to twenty-five feet away.

Robin, you idiot!

I resist the urge to facepalm and/or bang my head against the brick walls twenty to fifty times.

The thief (If you can call him that now) gives me my tome and sword, and Maribelle her staff, before drawing out his own sword. I lean my sword against the wall and open my tome, getting ready to injure (Or kill. I don't care at the moment what I do) the guards.

The guard ahead of the other nine goes to hit me in the head with his ax (With the handle or the back of the ax so he doesn't chop my head off, mind you), but I was quicker than he was and shot some lightning at him, the smell of burnt flesh rapidly filling the air. The guard I just burnt alive with my thunder tome drops onto the ground, more than likely dead. If not dead, than _really __badly injured_.

I notice how around three guards were headless and on the floor, with Robin's bathed in blood sword dripping with even more blood. I swear, when I get out of here, I'm going to have nightmares about Robin for _weeks_, if not _months_.

Assuming my nightmares of the grim future the future kids told me (especially Lucina) about doesn't haunt me.

The other six starts to back away from us slightly.

"Damn! They're strong! Especially that one," One of the guards say.

"But they're stuck here, unless they can-" another starts but was cut off when an explosion was heard.

The explosion was me using my tome to make another exit. Some dust got kicked up, which did somewhat cover us. Using the dust for cover, I grab Robin and Maribelle's hands and run through the hole I made before the dust could clear and the six guards could call for back-up. I'm pretty sure the castle will be on alert, so we'll be lucky to get out without getting caught.

Unfortunately, we're not that lucky.

We got to where the stairs are to the second floor, but a lot of guards, more than hundred (Are you freaking kidding me?!) were blocking us from our escape route.

"Got any more bright ideas, tactician?" Robin asks, not bothering to call me by my name.

"Working on it!"

"Well, work faster, woman!"

I _so _want to chop him, I really do. But that's not my main concern at the moment. My biggest concern is getting us the hell out of here. Any guards that dare got close to us was either beheaded by Robin, or electrocuted by me. Thank the gods it was only, at most, five that tried to recapture me and Maribelle and capture Robin, otherwise we'd be caught by now.

Now I'm starting to wonder if they even have brains. I know, I'm being mean, but I'm grumpy and slightly panicking. Not the best excuse in the world, but I'm going with it.

The gods must hate us though, cause they've caught on that five, at most, isn't going to do much and with the rest of the guards that were alive and well, they tackle us into the ground, reclaiming my tome, sword, Maribelle's staff, and Robin's bloody-to-all-the-hells sword.

* * *

"So you and your little pathetic party of three tried to escape, huh?" The mad king of Plegia asks as he sits upright. "That didn't go so well, now did it?"

"Shut the hell up before I kill you!" Robin exclaims at him.

It seems Gangrel shrugged the comment off as he gets up from his throne and walks over to me, picking my head up by the chin so I look into his eyes. Wow, our faces are sorta too close for my comfort. He gives me a dangerous smirk before letting my head drop.

"And if luck was on your side, _tactician_, you could've gotten away."

I didn't say a thing as I wanted nothing more but for Chrom and the others to come and rescue us already.

"It seems though, that you have quite the talent for strategy. I suppose I can let you and your friends live if you work for me and-"

"Hell no!" I exclaim, already knowing the last bit of the sentence.

Gangrel frowns at what I said. "Not even to save your and your friends' lives?"

"I'd rather take my chances again!"

The mad king gave a sigh, before a messenger comes in and bows. "Sir, exalt Emmeryn and some other people with her are here to see you."

"Hmpht. So soon? Whatever," Gangrel replies, looking at the messenger. "Tell them I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, sir!" With that, the messenger runs off.

* * *

I hate this _so much_. I hate being a part of a bargain. Now I know how Maribelle felt. Robin, though, was yelling words that I wouldn't dare_ think_!

"Shut up!" Me, Chrom, and Gangrel scream at the thief in union, fed up with the words.

"Anyways, as I was saying, would you rather have your precious Fire Emblem or your allies?" Gangrel asks Emmeryn.

"I'll kill you, Gangrel!" Chrom exclaims.

"Chrom! Enough!" Emmeryn exclaims, keeping Chrom from doing any harm as far as actions go.

"It seems the time for talk is over. Time to speak louder than words!"

The guards that wasn't keeping me, Maribelle, and Robin captured were making their way towards Emmeryn, weapons ready. However, Chrom was able to move Emmeryn's hand and slice the guard closest to them in half.

* * *

The fighting has already started, but Aversa walks over to us, probably to hurt us.

"Are you three really worth starting a war over? Do you three really want to be remembered as those who destroyed house Ylisse?" She asks.

Robin, since she was closest to him, kicks her in a...sensitive area. She gets on her knees, obviously in pain.

"Why, you little brat!" She screams at him, before getting up and slapping him across the face, making his right cheek bleed due to her nails.

"Please, I've dealt with far worst than a slap that made four little scratch marks," was his reaction to the slap. An idea seems to have enters his mind, cause next thing I'm pretty sure we all knew, was the guard keeping Robin captive was on his knees, pain showing on his face. He then punches Aversa in the face, before sweeping her off of her feet.

Finally! You're finally using your head, Robin!

While that was going on, Ricken knocked out the guards holding us (And by us, I mean me and Maribelle), and is now untieing the ropes that kept our hands bound. When Robin was done with Aversa (Who's out cold), Ricken untied him as well.

"Thanks, Ricken," Maribelle says to him.

"It was no problem!" Ricken replies.

* * *

At the moment, I'm in the girl's showering room, showering.

"Gamer? Where are you?" I hear a voice ask. It's Chrom's. "May I come in?"

"Chrom? Uh, can you give me a minute and wait out there?" I ask, already knowing that won't happen. Of course, it can't hurt to try.

And of course, he walks in.

"Gods, why is it so steamy in here?" He asks.

I'm not certain if I should put a towel on now or let him see me naked...

And he decides that for me.

Well, damn. Today just isn't my day, is it?

"There you are, Gamer! ...Is there any reason why you're not wearing any clothes?"

"Chrom, get OOOOOUUUUUTTTTTT!" I scream, grabbing a towel and quickly use it to cover my body.

"...Oh, gods! I'm so sorry! I'll leave!" And with that, he leaves as quickly as he came in.

I grumble to myself, turning off the water as I did. I then grab my clothes and put them on, my face heating up fast as I did. I was either blushing, or it's hotter in here than I thought it was.

I walk out of the room, seeing Chrom sitting on the nearby bench.

"Gods, Chrom. What was so important that you walk in the girl's bathing room like that?! You couldn't have waited out here like I told you too?!" I exclaim at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear what you had said!" He exclaims quickly. "A-anyways, I wanted to see how you were doing."

I gave a sigh before I sit next to him. "I'm fine. Grumpy, but fine nonetheless."

"G-good to hear," he replies. "Anyways, I got somewhere else to be, so I'll see you later. ...Gah! I mean I'll... Bye!" He gets up quickly and runs off, leaving me alone on the bench.

I swear, he can be an idiot sometimes, but he's my idiot. ...At least he's not as bad as Vaike, I'll give him that.

* * *

**Me: **And music really does helps... Well, what do ya know? (Don't answer that, please!)

Bwahaha! Oh God, Chrom! Will you ever stop having intrusting encounters with Gamer? XD

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening.


	12. Chapter 11: A Secret, Reviled!

Enjoy

**WARNING: Contains spoilers to Fire Emblem Awakening. **

I do not own Fire Emblem

Currently, I'm in my room, reading my journal. I cross out 'Rescue Maribelle' in frustration. If Chrom doesn't kill Gangrel, I will. And I'll probably kill him long before we actually killed him last time. so close, yet so far. I sigh to myself, close my book, and put it in my new bookshelf with a frown.

"Why are you frowning?"

I jump from the sudden voice, before turning around and see Robin. Gods, he couldn't pick a better time to be a dumbass, could he?

"That is none of your concern," I reply, pushing him out of my room.

He laughs slightly, resisting my push. And he's doing a great job of that, as well. "Look, I just want to talk to you. Is that ok, or is it a bad time?"

"As-wait, what?" I stop pushing him, looking at him as he turns his head to look over his shoulder at me. "You want to talk to me? That's a first."

"I haven't been in the damn group for long. Besides, I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time."

"...Well, I guess we can talk here..."

"Fine by me."

I sit on my bed, making room for him to sit next to me, which he gladly does. He looks at me, then he takes his hood down. "Ok, so you remember how I have steel blue hair like yours, right?"

I nod.

"I know more about you than you know. Want to know why?"

"Why?" I ask, feeling regret almost instantly.

He takes off his mask, then opens his brown eyes at me with a smile. "...I'm your twin brother."

"My...what?" What?

"Your twin brother," he repeats with a smirk.

"...My what?" I repeat again, the shock still lingering.

"Don't make me say it for a third time," he replies with a frown.

How did I not know I had a twin brother? Just...how?!

"You know, you're taking this in better than I expected."

...It's not the strangest thing that's happen to me, I know that for sure.

However, how is it we found him this time? The only thing I can think I've done was save a village.

Hang on...

I saved the village and most of the people from dieing thanks to being from the future. Was it possible that he was living in that village and died? He had probably fought them to save his home at the time, but died due to them over powering him.

Well, it IS a possibility.

"Well, it's not the strangest thing to happen to me," I reply.

"Oh? Finding out you have a twin brother is strange?" Robin asks.

"Well, it is when you've been through what I have," I reply.

"What have you been through?"

"You probably won't believe me if I told you." But then again... I have to tell someone eventually. I already feel guilty enough keeping it from Chrom. "But..."

* * *

"So... Let me get this straight. You're from the future, and I died? Because you didn't save the village?" Robin asks, looking me in the eye.

"Well, that last bit is more of a theory over being an actual fact, but yeah, pretty much," I reply.

"Huh. I already knew the Grima part, but the 'You're from the future' part, I had no clue."

"I wanted to keep it that way... Promise you won't tell anyone?"

He puts his hands on his chest, mainly his heart, and smiles. "I won't tell anyone. Theif's honor. If I break the honor, you have the right to kill me."

"Isn't that taking it a bit too far?" I ask.

He just shrugs, bringing his hood back up to cover his hair after putting his mask on. "Maybe, but it's true."


End file.
